Happy Ends are Possible
by KuraiBeams
Summary: Sakura is getting married to Shaolan...or is she? *rated PG for shoujo ai*


Happy Endings are Possible  
By: KuraiBeams (also Shangri-la)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did Shaolan wouldn't have existed, Meiling would have taken his place as the other Card Captor(and wouldn't be mean to Sakura cuz she thought she was moving in on her guy), she'd have her own totally cool mate, and Sakura and Tomoyo would end up together(Tomoyo might even have powers of her own). Oh! If I did have Shaolan exist is would be to be with Eriol(poor guy needs a snuggle bunny).  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this because I was reading a Sakura/Syaoran fic where they were getting married. And I just couldn't let that happen, at least not without my conscience seriously nagging me all time. ARGH what a nag it is. Ah well, hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
Today was the day before, the biggest day of Sakura's life, and Tomoyo had been busy preparing it all. Today was the day before Sakura's wedding to Shaolan.  
  
"Sakura-chan here's your dress." Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura the gorgeous wedding dress. Sakura walked up to Tomoyo and took the dress and held it up to look at it. Sakura gasped when she saw it.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan this is too beautiful. You really shouldn't spend so much time on me,"   
  
"It was really no trouble, it was a pleasure to make a wedding dress for Sakura-chan. Go on and try it on." Tomoyo spoke as she pointed to Sakura's room. Sakura walked into the room and put the dress on and walked out, quite embarassed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan this...this is really too much!" Sakura blushed, this is probably true, of the dress...for the dress has ribbon and lace /everywhere/. It was of a very simple design. It was just a form-fitting gown that came down to just above the floor, the sleeves came to the centre of her fore arms with lace hanging loosely down to the tips of her hands. There was a slash across the front of the dress revealing silver cloth with stars spread across it.  
  
At seeing her friend in the dress Tomoyo was struck speakless. "Sa-Sakura i-it's....." Tomoyo trailed off lacking words to pronounce the beauty that is Sakura.  
  
Sakura taking this as a bad thing, blushes, "Is it really /that/ bad Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura stutters out. If anything Tomoyo looked so shocked she almost fell over.  
  
"No! Sakura I-I-I just c-couldn't think of anything to say. You're s-so beautiful that words would just be lacking." Tomoyo sighed. 'Wish I had told her. It's too late now, she's going to marry Shaolan-kun in a day.' Sakura looks at her friend funny.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan are you okay? You look spaced out." As Sakura spoke Tomoyo snaps out of her reverie and realizes she just zoned out.  
  
"Oh my...I'm sorry I didn't realize," Tomoyo glances at her watch, "Oh dear, Sakura-chan I must be going, it's getting so late." Tomoyo grabs her jacket and heads out to the front door, "Oyasumi nasai Sakura-chan," Tomoyo called out as she left.  
  
  
***  
  
'Oh I can't believe I am going to do this. I am such a coward, and after everything that I have done.' Tomoyo is stitting at her desk glazing out her window, when she comes to a realization, 'I'll just have to write a letter.' With that Tomoyo pulls out some stationary and a pen. She quickly begins to compose her letter.  
  
After a while, when Tomoyo finishes, she places her letter in an envelope and pulls out a candle and some sealing wax. Once the enough wax is melted Tomoyo drips it on the envelope and presses her seal-ring to it. Returning her tools to her desk, Tomoyo walks over to her bed and looks a the sleeping figure there.  
  
Reaching over and shaking the Seal Beast, who has been staying with Tomoyo because he can't stand 'the kid', has little affect. "Kero-chan...Kero-chan wake up, please." Tomoyo whispers loud enough to wake him up.  
  
Cracking open an eye to look at who's shaking him, Kero sees Tomoyo, "whaddya want," he so bluntly puts it.  
  
"Kero-chan, I have a favor to ask of you." Kero nods his head. "Could you please give this to Sakura-chan before the wedding? I can't go."  
  
At this Kero becomes fully awake, "Wha...Why not? You prepared everything and you're not even going to get to see it?"  
  
Tomoyo shakes her head a little sadly, "It's okay, really. I just really need you to deliver this to Sakura-chan before the wedding. Will you please do it?"  
  
"Of course!" Kero replies, getting a sly look in his beady black eyes he says, "But only if you give me some sweets!"  
  
Tomoyo laughs at this and pokes Kero in the stomach, "Kero-chan if you keep getting me to make you sweets you're going to become fat, and then you won't be able to fly anymore," at this Kero just pouts and makes gumbling noise. This caused Tomoyo to laugh some more, "Alright Kero-chan, you win, I'll make you something. I'll have something ready for you after you deliver it, it'll be on my desk, ok?" Kero nods and takes the letter from her, "Now Kero-chan I'm relying on you to give this to her. So please get it to her on time."  
  
"Ya ya sure whatever. I'll get it to her on time, just lemme get some sleep,k?"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Kero-chan. Arigatou." Tomoyo said as she shut out the light and went to bed also.  
  
  
  
***  
{Dressing room at the Church}  
  
Sakura is pacing around the room, waiting for Tomoyo to show up. Her bridemaids were all there. Their dresses were made by Tomoyo too, yet less extravegant so as not to out shine Sakura.(Although in Tomoyo's humble opinion that could never happen.) Sakura looked up at the window when she heard scratching noises. It was Kero. Looking at her friends to see if they are looking, which they conveniently weren't, Sakura gestures towards the bathroom.  
  
Walking into the bathroom Sakura open the window to let Kero in. As soon as he is in she pounces on him (not literally) and asks him where Tomoyo is. To this, and to great effect, he pulls out the envelope. "Tomoyo told me to give this to you. She also wanted me to tell you she couldn't come."  
  
Sakura grabbed the letter from Kero. On the front was her name written beautifully, on the back was Tomoyo's seal. A creseant moon with stars all around. At this Sakura smiles knowing that it really is from her friend. She breaks the seal and pulls out the pages. The first is basically just wishing Sakura well for her wedding. The other was more important.  
  
'Dear Sakura-chan,  
  
Please forgive me, for I am not able to attend your wedding. I cannot for my own selfish reasons, which will be explained in this letter.   
  
Sakura-chan I am but a great coward, you see. I've loved you for a /really/ long time. Although it hasn't been until recently, that I've noticed exactly how long.  
  
I remember telling you once when we were children, you said you loved me too. Yet I know you meant it differently then I did, and so I told you that I would tell you when we are older. I have been putting it off out of fear of what you might do. No, I do not fear you to attack me, but for you to shun me, or even worse to hate me.  
  
I kept wanted to tell you, but you were so happy with Shaolan I didn't want to ruin your happiness. All I've ever wanted was your happiness. So please be happy, no matter what your feelings are on what I'm about to tell you.  
  
Aishiteru, Sakura-chan. I love you, I am in love with you, and have been for the longest of times. I hope you can forgive me. I hope will can still be friends. I also hope you can forgive for being such a coward for not being able to tell you this in person.  
  
Be happy, you're getting married to the one you love.   
  
Good bye, Sakura-chan  
  
Love always,  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
P.S. Tell Kero-chan for me that his cake is on my desk. For I won't be home when he returns.'  
  
  
After reading the letter, Sakura just sat in silence staring at the letter. She stayed like that until she heard Naoko's voice telling her it was time for the ceremony.  
  
Sakura blinked out of her daze and yells,"HAI!" before turning to Kero and saying, "Kero-chan Tomoyo says that your cake is on her desk for when you get back. She also says she isn't going to be home when you get back." Kero tries to ask what was in the letter but Sakura had folded it out and put it in her dress and had already left the room.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura-chan? You were in there for a long time," Chiharou asks Sakura. Sakura just turns her blank gaze at her and nods. Chiharou becomes confused at Sakura's look and says, "Tomoyo hasn't shown up either."  
  
That snapped Sakura out of state, she looks a her friends and says,"Hai, I know she can't come, something important came up(ya I know that was a lame thing to say) and she told me she couldn't make it." The three girls look at Sakura in concern but she just starts to walk towards the door. At the door she turns to them and says,"Let's get this started."  
  
{At the Alter}  
  
The priest is mumbling out the usual schpeel. Sakura is anxiously looking at the rows of people gathered there. Everyone is there, Yukito, Touya, her father Fujitaka, Meiling, all of the Li family, but the one person she needed there, wasn't.  
  
Sakura gets rather nervous when she suddenly notices that /everyone/ is looking at /her/. She turns back to the priest with a confused look on her face and utters, "Hoe?" The priest repeats the vows asking her to say yes or no. Sakura feels trapped as she looks at Shaolan, he looks so eager for her reply. Sakura then looks out into the people gathered.  
  
Looking back to Shaolan she prepares herself mentally for what she is about to say. It must have shown on her face because the look on Shaolan's face changed. Glancing down at her feet, Sakura speaks, "Li-san," that alone looked like it was a slap in the face to Shaolan, "I-I ...please forgive me...but I cannot marry you. I'm really sorry. There's no way for me to express my sorrow at causing you this grief. I'm sorry." Sakura then places her mouth close to his ear and whispers very quietly, "Li-kun, please don't think this was your fault. Please marry Meiling and love her as much a possible. Or if not her then someone else, but please be happy. This is good-bye Li-kun. Good-bye and please be happy."  
  
With that Sakura ran from the chruch before any one could stop her. Pulling out her Key she called upon her Cards.  
  
***  
{King Penguin Park}  
  
Tomoyo is slowly swinging back and forth on a swing(where else is there to go?) idly thinking of Sakura. She wondered if Sakura had married Shaolan yet. Wondering if Sakura would still be her friend. Wondering if Kero liked his cake. Well not really wondering about the last one, as long as it has sugar in it Kero will love it. Wondering what life will be like without Sakura. But most of all Tomoyo just thought about how beautiful Sakura is.  
  
Thinking on her beauty made Tomoyo think of more costumes and outfits she could make for Sakura, but they would never get to be worn and so she tried to erase them from her mind. She tried to get Sakura off her mind and think of something else, and she had almost succeeded. That is until, she started to halucinate, and see Sakura, in her wedding dress, flying through the sky towards her, with angelic wings upon her back.   
  
That's about when Sakura noticed Tomoyo on the swing and landed. This caused Tomoyo to gape because she was also hearing things, she heard feet landing.  
  
Sakura ran to Tomoyo's side and pulled the letter out from where she had put it after reading it, in the bathroom. She waved it in front of Tomoyo's face frantically, "Tomoyo is what you said in this true?" Tomoyo just closed her mouth and continued to stare at Sakura like she was an angel from above.(Of course, Tomoyo already thought this.)  
  
Touching her friend's shoulder, Sakura repeats her question. This time Tomoyo looks down at Sakura's hand on her shoulder, then she looks back up at Sakura and asks her, "Why aren't you at your wedding?"  
  
Sakura looks at her friend as if she is daft,(which she is at this point in time, but that is of no fault of her own) and says,"I'm not at my wedding because I told Li-kun that I cannot marry him. Is what you put in this letter true?"  
  
Tomoyo looks at Sakura once again and at a loss of words,because she finally realized this was real, nods her head. At this Sakura brightens visably, and throws herself at her friend, nearly knocked her from her seat on the swing. Sakura cries out, "AISHITERU TOMOYO-CHAN! I love you too!" At which point she pulls Tomoyo into a passionate, soul shattering kiss. Tomoyo was too stunned at first to do anything, but she quickly returned the kiss with all her tender burnin' love. This continued on until the both were seriously lacking in oxygen.  
  
Once she caught her breath, Tomoyo looks at Sakura and asks,"But I thought you loved Shaolan-kun? Why are you here?"  
  
Relinquishing her hold on Tomoyo, Sakura moves onto the swing beside Tomoyo and explains, "Oh Tomoyo, I've only been going out with Li-kun because you kept pushing me together with him, and everyone else kept trying to do it to him and me, too. I thought I was destined to be with him from the way everyone was putting us together. I've never been given the chance to think on my own feelings. When I read your letter I just thought about what it would be like, living without you for the rest of my life, or living with him for the rest of my life. After that the choice was simple. Please forgive me for being so ignorant?"  
  
Beaming at Sakura, Tomoyo replies, "Sakura-chan how could I /not/ forgive you? I love you. Always and forever. I'm sorry though for pushing you to be with Li-kun. I just wanted you to be happy, and I thought he could do it." Tomoyo looks at her shoes.  
  
At this Sakura looks at her love, places her finger under Tomoyo's chin to raise for her to look at her. Sakura doesn't say anything, she just pulls Tomoyo into a kiss, hoping that it answers her questions. Pulling apart, Tomoyo takes Sakura's hand and pulls them up.  
  
"Saku-chan, let's go home."  
  
Sakura looks at their clasped hands and smiles. She then looks back up to Tomoyo's face and the smile widens, "With you, I'd go anywhere, Tomo-chan." And they walked off into the horizon.  
  
  
*****END!*****  
  
  
Author's Notes: Eh heh....heh....heh....ya I know dumb ending. That ain't exactly my fault. Ah hell, who am I kidding? It was my fault! I couldn't think of anything thing better. Yeah I know this story is less then probable. How many people do you know who are going to just leave their wedding because they got a letter from their best friend saying that they are in love with them. Hn. Oh well. Hoped you liked it. Oh for anyone who cares, Shaolan ends up with Naoko, Meiling with Rika(she'd dumped Terada), and *beams* Kero ends up with a belly ache because he ate the ENTIRE cake that Tomoyo had made.(It was hugh.)Sakura was last seen arguing with Kero over her making a companion for him, and Tomoyo was happily taping it all... ^.^;; 


End file.
